goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eckville Eagles
The Eckville Eagles are a professional fantasy hockey team based out of Eckville, Alberta, Canada. They are members of the Tier 1 league of the GHL Eagles TV Video:Goofy Cartoon - Hockey Homicide (1945) Video:Donald Duck - The Hockey Champ 1939 Video:Peter Puck A Classic Hockey Icon Video:Tom and Jerry Tales Episode 4 Hockey Schtick Eagles Chicks On Line Poll What to do about the GHL? What are your thoughts about the bugs and issues in the GHL? I don't care. I don't expect much from a free site. I like it being free but some updates from the repairman on the forums would be nice. I'd pay a couple bucks a year if it was smooth sailing. Attention current owners of the site: Sell It To Someone Who Cares! Eagles Official Sponsor Edwards Garage - Your General Motors and Gulf Stream RV Store In Rocky Mountain House, Alberta. Chevrolet, GMC, Buick, Optimum Used Vehicles, Conquest RV, Emerald Bay RV, Mako & Priairie Schooner 5th Wheels www.edwardsgarage.com - Call Toll Free - 1-800-668-2438 Junior Eagles Are you 12 years old or under? Well, good for you. I bet you think you are so big because you are one year away from being a destructive teenager. Stupid kids. Join the Junior Eagles and sign up to get nothing. Losers. Franchise History Season 27 Facing a long season full of injuries but focused on getting to Tier 1, the Eagles fought to third place in the regular season. The first round of the playoffs started with a loss against The Nut Cracker but the Eagles bounced back with two straight wins. The second round saw the Eagles lose game one to Geordies but once again rebounded with two straight wins to move to the finals against Holy Wrath. Game one of the finals saw the Eagles once again get into injury problems. Without Bordeaux or Danilov, the Eagles dropped two straight to Holy Wrath but moved to Tier 1. Season 26 The Eagles entered seaon 26 with a core group and did not make any changes through the year. Expectations were high and the Eagles battled for first place most of the year. Star goalie Orville Onygeau was injured 4 games prior to the playoffs which caused the Eagles to fall to 5th place. The Eagles back up goaltender Patrik Savely shined in the first round as the Eagles defeated the Swift Current Outlaws 2 games to 1. The second round saw the Eagles face Bogonius Electric. A tired Eagles squad was swept 2 games to none. Season 25 With the Eagles financialy stable and a core group of players, hope were high for the Eagles this season and they did not disappoint finishing second overall. GM Parada aquired prospect goalie Patrik Savely at the start of the season. "We need to look to the future in our net. Pat will be our starter in a few years." said Parada. Savely put up impressive numbers in his rookie season compiling 7 shutouts in 10 games and posting a 0.22 GAA. The final move in season 25 saw long time defenceman Zane Felli moved out for veteran blue liner Melvin Gehrett. "Zane had a great career as an Eagle but we needed someone who could be an offensive threat while still being stronf defensively" said Parada. Gehrett played 25 games in season 25 posting 13 points. The playoffs saw the Eagles take on Mikeys Muskateers in round one. It took the Eagles three games to dispose of the Muskateers 2 games to one. win at least one game took the Eagles to game three as well but the Eagles found their way to the final defeating them 2-1. The Outworldians and Eagles would clash in the final and game one was a close one but the Eagles prevailed 3-2. In game two, the Eagles chose to rest their top line of Danilov, Bordeaux and Ghiorso. They also rested goaltender Orville Onyeagu. However, the depth of the Eagles was too strong for the Outworldians, the Eagles win the game 5-4 and claim their third championship Season 24 The start of season 24 saw GM Colin Parada move some high profile players out of Eckville for prospects and cash. "We need to be financially stable and build from there" said Parada. "The players we have received in return on these trades are quality, grinding, core players that we can add depth with. I think that is what this team was lacking." That philosophy turned out to be true as the Eagles set a franchise record for points in Season 24 with 63, good for a second place overall finish in the regular season standings. The Eagles headed into the playoffs with momentum, riding a 16 game winning streak. The first round of the playoffs saw the Outworldians take the Eagles to game 3 with the Eagles coming out victorious. Round two saw the Eagles face Where The Cash At. Unfortunately, this is where the Eagles season ended, losing two straight. Season 23 The Eagles start training camp with a new face in the line up. Ollie Meaux who was signed as a free agent will play on the second line. "Meaux was the logical choice to fill the void we had in the second line. We need a sniper there and Meaux, Althaus and Ghiorso will give us another scoring threat throughout the season" said GM Parada. Unfortunately, even with an extra sniper, the Eagles found themselves at a loss for scoring throughout the year. The Eagles missed the playoffs for a third straight year and by placing 14th, the Eagles drop down a tier as well. "Obviously, our current group of players can not make the playoffs so it is time for me to go to work and assemble a crew that can make the playoffs" said GM Parada. Season 22 After a terrible start to the season, GM Colin Parada made a strong announcement. "This team will look different very soon. Apparently, this current collection of players does not gel together so changes will be made. On that note, I am pleased to unveil our new jersey and logo." A new day and a new look as season 22 starts. After a dismall 2-6-1 start, the Eagles fired long time head coach Marco Anthes and hired Wendell Unverzagt to lead this team. Although Unverzagt turned the club to the winning side of .500, it was not enough as the Eagles missed the playoffs for the second straight year. Other changes saw bright prospects Justin Morehead, Eugene Clunie, Milton Ghiorso, Willie Headley and Prokl Akimov join the club. The major aquisition of the season was the Eagles aquiring Evan Bordeaux who many have said has super star potential. The Eagles signed veteran offensive winger Alfredo Kalauli near the end of the season. "Picking up Kalauli shows we are committed to winning and with our younger players learning from him, this will be a top contending team next season" said GM Parada. The season ended on a high note for one Eagle. Milton Ghiorso won the Rookie Of The Year in League 12 for Season 22. Season 21 The start of season 21 was bright for the Eagles but like a wax candle, that light slowly burned out over the course of a season. The Eagles started the season strong but once again injuries and bad penalties dropped the Eagles in the standings. "There will be big changes coming if this group does not come together and gain a playoff berth" said GM Colin Parada. Even though they won their final two games, it was not enough. Finishing with 49 points, the Eagles missed the playoffs by one point. "I will be very active this off season and the early part of the next" Parada said after learning of the missed post season. Season 20 The bar was set high for Season 20 by GM Colin Parada. "A top 4 finish is a must for this hockey club. 52 Points should get us there." That 52 Points would have been enough in Season 19 but the competition was tight this year. Fourth place was held down with 54 points and the Eagles finished the year in eighth spot with 50 points. The biggest transaction was long time captain Donny Lappinga, traded at the deadline because of a contract dispute. The playoffs saw the Eagles go head to head with top ranked cursor. Hockey journalists everywhere expected a quick playoff exit for the Eagles. After being pounded 5-0 in game one by cursor, those predictions looked correct. Game two brought the series back to Eckville. Forcing the game to overtime tied at 5, the Eagles scored quickly to tie the series at one. Game three saw a defensive battle. At the end of regulation, the score was 2-2. Nothing could be decided in the first overtime despite both teams firing 16 shots during the period. Cursor put it away in the second overtime and the Eagles were done. Season 19 The Eagles 5th season in existance saw little changes in the line up until almost the mid way part of the season. The Eagles were in need of a little more scoring so they signed veteran Jospeh Schoepf to a 2 year contract. Days after the signing, the Austyn Ice Bats expressed interest in Schoepf. The Eagles traded him for Parker Enderle. Enderle, going almost a point per game, helped pace the Eagles to a sixth place finish in the regular season standings. Now the underdogs, the Eagles faced String of Strange in round one of the playoffs. The Eagles grabbed game one 3-1 and hopes were high heading into game two. Down 3-1 heading into the third period of game 2, the Eagles clawed back to force the game to overtime. Unfortunately, Sting of Strange scored 11:23 into OT to even the series at one game a piece. Game three saw a defensive battle and goaltending duel as once again we headed for OT in a scoreless game. String of Strange proved too strong for the Eagles as they scored at 5:46 in OT to end the Eagles season. Season 18 Another new season, another new Tier. This season saw a lot of changes and tinkering with the Eagles line up. Fighting financial restraints and bad carma in the dressing room, Parada changed the future of this hockey club. With a direction of defence first, the Eagles traded for proven d-men Vorobev, Paskey, Lovelock and Narron. The Eagles also picked up star defenceman Zane Felli via free agency after the Wolverines went bankrupt. Now with a solid core on defence, Parada fine tuned the offence by signing superstar free agent Nikanor Danilov. Also added was top prospect Tanner Alsdon and Roscoe Horner via trades. Aquiring Horner raised some eyebrows with Eagles fans but it turned out to be a success as Horner lead the team in points with 29. Another controversial trade was the aquisition of goalie Boris Tikhomirov for fan favorite goalie Coy Fraze. Tikhomirov won over the hearts of Eagles fans quickly by posting 5 shutouts on the season and finishing in the top 3 overall goalies in the league for save percentage and goals against. With all these moves, the Eagles found it hard to muster up constant chemistry. Although finishing 7-3 in their last 10 games, the Eagles finished 5 points out of a playoff spot in 10th place. However, the pieces are in place for next season to continue their "Tradition of Excellence". Season 17 Heading into a new Tier, the Eagles looked to run with their winning line up from Tier 4. Out of the gate, the Eagles owned a .500 record through the first 6 games. A quick free agent signing of Bryce Saska brought a young forward full of potential to the Black and Orange. Parada also saw a need to bolster the defence bring in veterans Urho Broersma and Otto Lipinski. As the season progressed and the Eagles were tettering on missing the playoffs, Parada signed 2 offensive powerhouses in Erick Purdon and Raino Kuntzman. This was enough for the Eagles to take eighth spot and progress to the playoffs. The Eagles found themselves up against Canucks96, the first place team in the regular season. After a hard fought three game series, the Eagles were victorious and moved on to the second round where they faced the Valhalla Vipers. Once again, after a long three games, the Eagles won and moved on to the finals for the third straight year. Unfortunatly, the Stampede City Flames were just too much for a very tired Eagles team and were swept two games to none in the final series. Season 16 A lot of changes came in Season 16. After moving up to Tier 4, the Eagles put out the shockwave that they were here to play by signing elite goaltender Stanton Mcinnish. "Solid goaltending, a stand up defence and forwards who can score. The basic priciples to hockey. This Eagle team will look a lot different by the time playoffs come around." said Eagle GM Colin Parada. After many moves and a lot of line juggling, the Eagles not only once again secured a playoff spot in their 2nd season, but won the Tier 4 title as well. Season 15 In the middle of Season 15, the Eagles were a stuggling franchise on the brink of bankruptcy. Starting the season with a record of 2-12-0-2 the current ownership decided it was time to sell. Colin Parada purchased the Eagles, retooled the team via free agency and finished the remaining 22 games a perfect 22-0-0-0. The season concluded with the Eagles winning the Tier 5 Cup. Captaincy Season 20-P - February 14, 2010 - Present - Nikanor Danilov - When current captain Donny Lappinga was traded due to failed contract negotiations, the Eagles announced Nikanor Danilov as the third captain in Eagles history. Season 16-20 - February 16, 2009 - February 13,2010 - Donny Lappinga - After trading their current captain the Eagles were in need of another leader. After signing a contract extension, 32 year old Donny Lappinga was announced as the second captain in franchise history. Season 15-16 - October 4, 2008 - February 15, 2009 - Marcellus Molavi - The Eagles turned heads when they choose Marcellus Molavi in the free agent pool. After choosing mainly young talent, Molavi, who is 38 years old, was chosen to provide veteran leadership on this young hockey club. Molavi was immediately handed the captaincy after being picked. Head Coaches Season 26 - June 25, 2011 - Present - Erwin Sigman - The Eagles hired head coach Erwin Sigman to lead the Eagles into Tier 2. "Erwin has a great rapport with the players" said GM Parada after hiring Sigman. Season 22 - July 8, 2010- June 22, 2011 - Wendell Unverzagt - After a dismal 2-6-1 start and ongoing health issues, 68 year old Anthes was fired from the Eagles. Wendell Unverzagt, a Quebec born coach, was hired on a two year contract to lead the Eagles. Season 15 - October 4, 2008 - July 8, 2010 - Marco Anthes - The Eagles search for a coach came with two criteria. First was a spectacular knowledge of the game and the second was the ability to mold the youth this organization was about to draft. The Eagles found a veteran coach that met both their criteria in Marco Anthes. Retired Numbers 13 - Aron Bowland - Bowland patrolled the left wing for the Eagles for 7 seasons and still holds the record for most goals by an Eagle. 257 Games Played, 102 Goals, 64 Assists, 166 Points. 16 - Donny Lappinga - Eagles former captain for 5 seasons who tallied 56 Goals, 104 Assists, 160 Points, and was a +36 in the regular season through 178 games. 84 - Roberto Gihring - Gihring was a tough utility forward who had the scoring touch. 234 Games Played, 77 Goals, 96 Assists, 173 Points. Eagles Logo History Our Home The Eagle Perch is the home of the Eckville Eagles with 22,000 seats. Ticket Information Below is the seating chart for the Eagle Perch. By the way, don't call Ticketmaster looking for tickets as they won't have a clue what you are talking about. Draft Picks Season 27 - image:canada.png Monroe Ruttman. "We need a power forward that can bang and crash in the corners" said GM Parada. "At 6 foot 4, Monroe will do just that" Season 26 - image:canada.png Kasey Filion. "Kasey is a big kids with a great attitude and loads of potential", said GM Parada after drafting the Quebec born 6'4" winger. "I was very surprised he was still available when it was our turn to draft". Season 25 - image:russia.png Daniil Arkhipov. "Dan is a fast kid with good hands" said GM Parada after drafting the 19 year old Russian. Season 24 - image:sweden.png Amold Kuhlman. "Amold is a big tough power forward. He will take some time to develop but we will try him in the line up a couple times this season" said GM Parada after the draft. Season 23 - image:canada.png Carl Viker. "We will be looking for Carl to grow a bit in the minors before he gets his shot in the bigs" said GM Parada after drafting the 19 year old centerman. Season 22 - image:finland.png Miska Juras. "Miska is a big bruising right winger. He needs time to develop but look for him in the line up in the next few years." GM Parada said after drafting the 19 year old Finlander. Season 21 - image:russia.png Izmail Leonov. "Leonov has the potential to be a superstar goaltender in this league" said GM Parada after drafting the young Russian goaltender. Season 20 - image:usa.png Carter Sovel. Another young defenceman is drafted by the Eagles. "He reminds me of an inexperienced Niko Narron" said GM Colin Parada. Season 19 - image: canada.png Brain Ohland. And the trend continues. Ohland is a puck moving defenceman from Eastern Canada. GM Colin Parada says "Ohland will be a star offensive defenceman in the near future." Season 18 - image: canada.png Santiago Ralon. Ralon is the fourth defenceman taken by the Eagles in their drafting history. Ralon is a very similar player to Ali Bates and should add a spark to this future defence. Season 17 - image: slovakia.png Janek Montan. Montan is a highly touted Slovakian defenceman. The Eagles pick a stay at home d-man for the second straight year. Season 16 - image: canada.png Henry Tosh. Tosh is the second defenseman the Eagles have taken in the draft. Tosh plays a stay at home game and should work well in the Eagles system. Season 15 - image: canada.png Ali Bates. Bates is a strong defenceman with a lot of potential. The Eagles watched Bates all year and chose him first overall in the season one draft. Recent Transactions Season 25 - April 23, 2011 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Zane Felli (89) Player: Ned Hird (81) Player: Coy Reising (73) To Colts Canucks for Money: $2,000,000.00 Player: Melvin Gehrett (90) Player: Edwardo Lysne (72) Season 25 - April 18, 2011 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Boleslav Danilov (82) To Evergreen Elite for Player: Patrik Savely (63) Money: $5,000,000 Season-by-season record Last Records Update - December 24, 2011 ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, W% = Winning Percentage, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PPG = Power Play Goals, PP% = Power Play Percentage, PK% = Penalty Kill Percentage, SHT = Shots For, SA = Shots Against, FO% = Face Off Percentage, HR = Home Record, AR = Away Record'' Playoff Record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, W% = Winning Percentage, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PPG = Power Play Goals, PP% = Power Play Percentage, PK% = Penalty Kill Percentage, SHT = Shots For, SA = Shots Against, FO% = Face Off Percentage, HR = Home Record, AR = Away Record'' Trophies Move cursor over trophy for description. TEAM PLAYER Record Book As of December 24, 2011 - Goaltenders must have played a minimum of 10 regular season games. Current Roster All-Time Roster With Season Stats As of June 14, 2011 * - Indicates Active Player All-Time Roster With Playoff Stats As of June 22, 2011 * - Indicates Active Player Noteable Dates in History Season 27 - December 21, 201 - Eagles advance to Tier 1. Season 24- June 21, 2011 - Eagles win the Tier 3 championship. Season 24- March 9, 2011 - Eagles finish the regular season on a 16 game winning streak in Tier 3. Season 23- December 13, 2010 - Eagles player Nikanor Danilov takes home the hardware at the GHL League 12 Player Awards for Forward Of The Year and MVP Of The Year. Season 22- September 9, 2010 - Eagles player Milton Ghiorso takes home the hardware at the GHL League 12 Player Awards for Rookie Of The Year. Season 22- July 9, 2010 - Eagles unveil their new Jerseys and Logo in front of over 1,000 people at a press conference at the Eagle Perch. Season 18- October 20, 2009 - Eagles finish construction on 22,000 seat Eagle Perch arena. Season 17 - June 10, 2009 - A tired Eagles squad surrender 2 games to the Stampede City Flames in the final series but advance to Teir 2. Season 17 - June 5, 2009 - Eagles place 8th in the regular season and draw number one team Canucks96 in the first round. After a tough 3 games the Eagles beat the canucks96 2 games to 1. Season16 - March 9, 2009 - The Eagles were riding high from a 6-2 victory in game one into game two. That momentum continued as the Eagles beat the Beasts 4-2 in game two to win their second consecutive championship. Season 16 - December 13, 2008 - The Eagles sign elite goaltender Stanton Mcinnish to a two year contract. Season 15 - December 9, 2008 - The Eagles win their first championship sweeping the Gnomes two games to none. Season 15 - December 7, 2008 - The Eagles advance to the Tier 5 Finals after defeating the Freezers two games to one. The Freezers, who finished first in the regular season, only lost one game all season. That game was to the Eagles. Season 15 - December 3, 2008 - The Eagles win their first ever playoff series against an AI team two games to none. Season 15 - December 1, 2008 - The Eagles finish their first regular season on a 22 game winning streak. Season 15 - October 4, 2008 - Coy Fraze (G) first ever pick of the Eckville Eagles. Season 15 - October 4, 2008 - Colin Parada purchases the Eckville Eagles. Employment Oppritunities Arena Manager - Duties include sprinkling sand in the visitors bench and cleaning up the tears in the visitors bench after each Eagles victory. Transaction History Season 24 - February 3, 2011 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Carl Viker (71) To Austyn Ice Bats for Money: $1,200,000 Season 24 - February 3, 2011 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Viktor Nazarov (71) To Evergreen Elite for Money: $1,800,000 Season 24 - December 27, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Niko Narron (86) Player: Harry Bodnar (86) To Colts Canucks for Player: Ned Hird (79) Player: Vince Wingrove (76) Money: $7,000,000 Season 24 - December 27, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Rex Foshee (86) To Evergreen Elite for Player: Bilal Chlebek (83) Money: $3,000,000 Season 24 - December 26, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Alfredo Kalauli (104) Goalie: Izmail Leonov (74) To Austyn Ice Bats for Player: Anders Ballif (90) Money: $10,000,000 Season 24 - December 24, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Lawerence Mccombie (84) Player: Josef Sul (84) To Bozos for Player: Jamie Varesko (85) Player: Maria Knopp (80) Season 24 - December 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Ollie Meaux (98) To CCCP for Money: $8,500,000 Season 24 - December 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Rybar Cadiz (85) To Boyers Isles for Money: $3,500,000 Season 23 - September 28, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Carlo Kollasch (66) To Eaglez for Money: $850,000 Season 23 - September 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Oswaldo Detullio (76) To Storm for Money: $2,000,000 Season 22 - August 16, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Toni Banas (95) Player: Dante Raybon (93) To Austyn Ice Bats for Player: Lawerence Mccombie (83) Player: Rybar Cadiz (82) Money: $12,000,000 Season 22 - July 27, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Roberto Gihring (96) To CR Dragon for Player: Prokl Akimov (84) Season 22 - July 15, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Money: $600,000 To Bozos for Player: Oswaldo Detullio (76) Season 22 - July 13, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Set Vollucci (89) To Carolina Hurricanes for Money: $7,000,000 Season 22 - July 12, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Aron Bowland (97) To Donatiens for Money: $5,000,000 Season 22 - July 12, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Johnson Capes (98) To Evergreen Elite for Player: Justin Morehead (72) Money: $9,750,000 Season 22 - July 12, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Bobbie Zaza (99) To Colts Canucks for Player: Josef Sul (83) Money: $8,750,000 Season 22 - June 29, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Ferapont Ilin (104) To Bozos for Player: Willie Headley (84) Player: Eugene Clunie (76) Money: $5,000,000 Season 22 - June 28, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Parker Enderle (103) Player: Petteri Beechner (81) Player: Zakaria Shorten (78) To Oilermania for Player: Evan Bordeaux (104) Money: $9,000,000 Season 22 - June 28, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Willian Muskopf (81) Player: Thanh Reisin (81) Player: Amado Peterman (76) To Austyn Ice Bats for Money: $10,000,000 Season 21 - April 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Tanner Alsdon (96) Player: Danilo Belt (90) To Bozos for Player: Ferapont Ilin (104) Player: Amado Peterman (76) Season 21 - April 12, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Tory Arant (105) To Colts Canucks for Money: $8,000,000 Player: Dante Raybon (91) Season 21 - March 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Brain Ohland (73) To Evergreen Elite for Money: $1,500,000 Season 21 - March 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Rickie Agundez (78) To Colts Canucks for Money: $2,500,000 Season 21 - March 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Henning Vredenburg (77) To Ducks Anaheim for Money: $1,750,000 Season 21 - March 22, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Carter Sovel (70) To Dawson City Miners for Money: $1,150,000 Season 20 - February 15, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Roscoe Horner (92) Player: Urho Broersma (80) To Nordiques QC for Money: $10,000,000 Season 20 - February 13, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Donny Lappinga (97) To Beamsville Blades for Money: $3,200,000 Season 20 - February 12, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Lev Vorobev (79) To Buffalo Bulls for Money: $1,500,000 Season 20 - February 12, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Truman Paskey (80) To Ducks Anaheim for Money: $2,000,000 Season 20 - January 18, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Bryce Saska (86) To Turku Mushroomeaters for Player: Jukka Shurts (83) Season 19 - October 25, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Jospeh Schoepf (97) Player: Henry Tosh (76) Player: William Lovelock (77) Player: Santiago Ralon (72) To Austyn Ice Bats for Money: $6,000,000.00 Player: Parker Enderle (96) Player: Thanh Reisin (77) Season 19 - September 21, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Goalie: Stanton McInnish (96) To Evergreen Elite for Money: $1,000,000.00 Goalie: Orville Onyeagu (92) Season 19 - September 16, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Waylon Karoly (88) Player: Erofei Lukanov (86) Player: Andreas Lutts (79) Player: Lukyan Nazarov (77) To Oilermania for Money: $9,000,000.00 Player: Loke Althaus (89) Season 18 - August 9, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Jude Ruhter (89) To Nordiques de Quebec for Money: $2,500,000 Season 18 - August 8, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Garfield Brescia (86) To Vagina Pats for Player: Niko Narron (79) Season 18 - August 4, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Raino Kuntzman (92) To Montreal Gangstas for Money: $3,000,000.00 Player: Lukyan Nazarov (76) Season 18 - August 4, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Erick Purdon (94) To Longueuil HC for Money: $8,000,000 Season 18 - August 4, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Darrel Mahrer (94) Player: Dave Tauares (84) To Glocuester Fishermen for Player: Erofei Lukanov (85) Player: Tanner Alsdon (88) Season 18 - July 11, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Money: $300,000.00 Player: Otto Lipinski (79) To Chriscos Killers for Player: William Lovelock (75) Season 18 - June 27, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Valentin Hizer (81) Goalie: Coy Fraze (75) To Dawson City Goldstrikes for Player: Garfield Brescia (84) Goalie: Boris Tikhomirov (75) Season 18 - June 27, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Janek Montan (71) Player: Willian Muskopf (75) To Rio Tinto Wolverines for Player: Truman Paskey (75) Season 18 - June 27, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Hudak Bugna (74) Player: Ariel Vizuete (75) To String Of Strange for Player: Lev Vorobev (78) Season 18 - June 25, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Valter Eskelson (81) To Chriscos Killers for Player: Roscoe Horner (89) Season 18 - June 20, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Randall Massman (81) Player: Bernard Sunderland (74) To Nanticoke Dread Pirates for Player: Waylon Karoly (86) Season 17 - April 8, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Spencer Korthauer (72) To Edmonton North Stars... Money: $1,150,000.00 Season 17 - March 21, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Cordell Kubicki (69) Player: Vasiliy Khokhlov (69) Player: Jae Gimar (70) Player: Issac Compono (70) To the Evergreen Elite for... Cash: $10,000,000 Season 17 - March 20, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Mitrofan Titov (69)' For Team Buttes player... Player: Hudak Bugna (71) Season 16 - February 15, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Orval Delvillar (83) Player: Miquel Mundine (71) for Hammer Heads player... Player: Darrel Mahrer (87) Season 16 - February 14, 2009 Eckville Eagle''s traded... Money: ''$500,000.00 Player: Jacob Lybbert (67) Player: Helmer Petrella (67) for Puckos players... Player: Andreas Lutts (75) Player: Willian Muskopf (73) Season 16 - January 4, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Kovar Bekerman (72) Player: Lamont Schaffel (64) for Seven Seraphims player... Money: $450,000.00 Player: Roberto Gihring (79) Season 16 - January 3, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Money: $1,300,000.00 for Bucharest Bulls player... Player: Randall Massman (76) Season 16 - December 21, 2008 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Holger Kluver (66) Player: Nelson Mousseau (62) Player: Byron Guile (63) Player: Ashley Winrich (65) Player: Gil Chasse (65) Goalie: Karl Clawson (56) Goalie: Rudolf Gerasimov (65) for Beasts players... Player: Bernard Sunderland (68) Player: Reznik Foil (63) Player: Tom Harry (50) Player: Nikola Kolby (47) Player: Theron Beardsley (50) Player: Owen Hirschberg (50) Player: Williams Kasahara (50) Player: Cermak Roskop (49) Player: Brock Rentschler (49) Player: Gavin Provost (46) Player: Allen Grulkey (48) Goalie: Jeffrey Ferrence (57) Eagles Shop All items below are available at the EagleShop in the Eagle Perch...if you can find it... Category:Teams Category:Canadian GHL Teams Category:Tier 2 Teams